


No Right

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [42]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Goldenlake, Other, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, let go of me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

 “No, let go of me!” a woman screamed. Red hair flew free of tight braids, the power of storms and angry winds released from even stronger holds. “Don’t ever touch me that way; I gave you no right!”

            The man flew across the room. His breath was forced from him as his back slammed against the wall. Tris was at him at an instant, pummelling with her fists.

            Vines halted her motions. Kind living metal bound her wrists. Something spun her away, spun her taught and tight with three auras she knew to the deepest depths of her heart and magic.

            “Briar. Daja. Sandry,” she called to them each. They arrived in the room to embrace her in full. “I told him not to. He didn’t listen.”

            Briar turned. The man was still breathing. Briar would make sure he ended up in the docks; they all would. No one disobeyed their Tris, not in something like this.

            “Sandry, take her home. Daja and I will bring this pig in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
